Los merodeadores y la heredera del poder de las ra
by SabrinaCullenBlack
Summary: la primera salida a hogsmeade del año.....un ataque mortifago.............de repente mientras los merodeadores se enfrentaban a los mortifagos surgio una luzuna chica un tanto extraña llega a hogwarts a revolucionar la vida de los merodeadores


**Los Merodeadores y la heredera del poder de las razas.**

**Capitulo 1:El ataque de los mortifagos y la extraña chica.**

Habían comenzado las clases hace un mes exactamente todo en hogwarts ocurría con tranquilidad excepto por alguna que otra broma de los merodeadores, hoy después del desayuno habría una salida a hogsmade, la primer salida del año.

-bueno chicos la primer salida del año, tenemos que comprar proviciones para bromas sobre todo para quejicus jaja-dijo sirius o mejor dicho canutoun chico alto(1.78) de pelo negro y unos ojos azules hermosos (que volvian idiotas a todas las chicas)-tenemos que armar una muy buena broma de bienvenida

-si canuto tenes razón todavía no le dimos la bienvenida a severus "pelo grasiento" snape jejeje-dijo james (cornamenta)un chico de estatura normal (1.75) pelos negro azabache y con ojos café y que usaba lentes.

-chicos…cuando van a madurar…va que digo mision imposible-dijo remus (lunático)rubio de ojos dorados y de altura igual a james

-hola remus-dijo una chica de cabello rojo y ojos verdes llamada lily evans- hoy venis a hogsmade

-que te parece evans si venis hoy conmigo a dar una vuelta por el pueblo y…-dijo james pero no pudo seguir ya que lily lo interrumpio

-realmente potter tenes cerebro? Creo haberte dicho que yo jamas saldria con un simio arrogante, presumido e idiota como vos!ademas estaba hablando con remus-dijo lily con una vos increíblemente fria y dirigioendole una mirada de odio a james y se fue con sus amigas pero antes dijo-remus si vas podes vernir a la tarde tipo 3:00 a las tres escobas

en ese momento sirius empezo a reirse de james y le dijo:

-creo mi querido cornamenta que remus te mmm como decirlo, ah si remus te cago la chica jajajaja. James le dirigio una mirada de odio (que si la mirada matara sirius estaria 3 metros bajo tierra)

-basta ya sirius deja al cornudo en paz –dijo christian uno de los compañeros de cuarto con el que se llevaban muy bien era rubio alto (1.80)y de ojos azules hermosos (jejeje)-lo siento james- dijo cuando vio la cara que le ponia james.

-basta los dos!!dejen de decir idioteces-dijo remus molesto

-puedo preguntarte poruqe quiere evans encontrarse con vos SOLO en las 3 escobas –dijo james enojado

-yo que se, la verdad no entiendo tampoco para que me quiere ver-dijo remus pensativo

-jajajja capaz que a evans le gusta lunatico y hoy se lo quiere decir-dijo sirius y se empezo a reir como un loco cuando vio que james se atragantaba con el jugo de calabaza y miraba a remus y grito de golpe

-TE VOY A MATAR REMUS LUPIN MEJOR CORRE PORQUE TE MATO Y TERMINO EN AZKABAN-dijo james mientras se le vantaba de golpe y sacaba la varita de la tunica en ese momento sirius dejo de reirse y se paro junto con christian para agarrar a james ya todo el gran salon estaba mrando la escena sirius y christian agarrando a jmes que estaba parado apuntandole con la varita a remus que seguia sentado y pero tenia la varita en la mano por si se tenia que proteger de algun hechizo

-mira james soy tu amigo y jamás te traicionaría, antes que traicionarte a vos o a sirius preferiría morir ( que dramatico)ustedes confiaron en mi y no me va a alcanzar la vida para agradecérselos así que porfavor cornamenta deja de comportarte como un estupido y guardá la varita-dijo remus perdiendo la paciencia- ahora porque mejor no nos vamos para hogsmade de una vez.

-lo siento me deje llevar por las idioteces de sirius

-ok cornamenta no hay problema

y asi se dirigieron los 5 (james, sirius, remus, christian, y petter… que se habia quedado dormido y bajo cuando los chicos salian) al carruaje que los dejaria en hogsmade una ves alli se despidieron de christian que iba a salir con una ravenclaw y se fueron a caminar y a comprar golosinas y bromas en zonko luego fueron a comer a las tres escobas y siguieron paseando hasta las 2.45

-bueno chicos yo voy a las tres escobas nos encontramos en algun lado o nos vemos en el colegio?-pregunto remus

-mmm…nos encontramos cuando termines en la casa de los gritos total cornamenta y yo tenemos que planear la broma para quejicus así que nos quedamos alla tranquilos planeandolo todo.

-como quieran nos vemos en un rato- dijo y se encamino a las tres escobas mientras susu amigos se dirigian a la casa de los gritos cuando entro en el local encontro a lily sentada sola en una mesa sin pensarlo se dirigio a donde ella estaba queria saber que era lo que le sucedia

-hola lily-dijo remus sobresaltando a lily que estaba pensando

-ah hola remus me alegro que hayas venido, nos vamos?

-vamos? A donde?

-lo que te voy a decir necesito que lo hablemos en un lugar donde nadie pueda escucharnos

-me estas asustando, bueno vamos conozco un lugar donde podemos hablar tranquilos –dijo y la llevo a un lugar donde no habia nadie era muy bonito como un campo con una laguna cerca se sentaron cerca de la laguna y se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que remus se atrvio a preguntar

-bueno lil que es eso que me queres decir?

-somos amigos si o no?

-claro lily porque me preguntas eso?

-porque hace cuatro años que sos mi amigo y yo siempre confie en vos pero me di cuenta que vos no confias en mi

-lily claro que confio en vos sos mi mejor amiga

-entonces porque no me contaste la verdad LUNATICO- en ese momento remus se puso nervioso porque ella nunca lo habia llamdo lunatico y menos con ese tono de vos

-q q que vv ver dad?-tartamudeo

-basta de mentir remus porque nunca me dijiste que eras un hombre-lobo?

-yy… yo es…que bb bueno

-mira remus a mi no me importa lo que seas siempre voy a ser tu amiga solo que queria que me lo dijeras yo te conozco y se que sos la mejor persona del mundo y que una ves al mes seas un hombre lobo no cambia lo que enrealidad sos

-gracias la verdad es que sos una gran amiga pero tenia miedo que si te enterabas me dejaras de hablar, lo mismo me paso con los chicos

-ellos lo descubrieron solos tambien?

-si en mi segundo año e igual que vos me dijeron que no les importaba que yo era un lobo simpatico jeje

-bueno ahora entiendo como podes ser amigo de esos dos, aunque sirius no me cae tan mal enrealidad cuando esta solo sin potter y sin sus admiradoras es un buen chico el otro dia hable con el un rato y sinceramente me cayo bien no era ni engreido por lo menos era menos engreido que otras veces-dijo y remus se quedo en un estado medio de shock lily llamo a sirius por su nombre y lo que era mas sorprendente es como hablaba de el

-lily estas diciendo que sirius, sirius black te cae bien?

-si bueno

-te gusta sirius?

-es lindo, osea,esta bueno pero no me gusta-agrego rapido al darse cuenta de la cara con que la miraba remus

-bue lili gracias por ser tan buena amiga y entenderme pero me tengo que encontrar con los chicos chau

-chau

mientras

sirius y james recien se habian despedido de remus y se dirigieron a la casa de los gritos donde llegaron casi media hora después de que lunatico se fue a hablar con lily a planear su broma contra quejicus

SB:-bueno cornamenta podriamos intentar conseguir la contraseña de slytherin para hacerle la broma durante la noche.

JP:-mmm…si que te parece que le echemos posion para dormir asi le podemos hacer algo que quede marcado como la broma del año jejeje

SB:-mm si algo especial y que sea muy gracioso

JP:-algo que lo haga ponerse histerico como chica…

SB:-es genial!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JP:-que?

SB:-transformar a quejicus en una chica

JP:- y le podemos lansar hechizos de permanecia asi quejicus no podria sacarselo durante un tiempo determinado!

SB:-es brillante!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!una broma de una semana te parece cornamenta

JP-me encanta- se quedaron un rato hablndo de la broma hasta que james pregunto-che que estara haciendo lunatico hace mas de una hora que se fue y no volvio

SB:-talves después que evans le confeso su amor a lunatico se quedaron haciendose mimitos

RL:-o talves evans me estaba confesando que le gustaba como dijo ah si "nose como podes soportar a potter pero sin enbargo me di cuenta que SIRIUS no es tan desagradable y por sierto no esta nada mal, esta muy bueno"-dijo y se empezo a reir de la cara de los dos que tenian los ojos como platos y la quijada les llegaba al piso-jajaja a ver si de una vez te dejas de joder sirius.

JP:-de verdad dijo eso?

RL:-naaaaaaaaa solo queria hablar conmigo porque se entero de mi pequeño secretito.

SB& JP:-como se entero?

RL:-como ustedes y tambien lo tomo como ustedes

SB& JP:-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

RL:-bueno vamos a dar una vuelta?

JP:-ok

Los chicos se levantaron y cuando empezaron a caminar cuatro figuras encapuchadas y con mascaras (ya se imaginan quienes son, no?) les taparon el camino el camino uno de ellos se adelanto y les dijo

-miren que tenemos aca dos traidores a la sangre y un mestizo mm que les parece si nos divertimos con ellos?jajajjaj-en ese momento los mortifagos y los merodeadores sacaron la varita y se pusieron a luchar los merodeadores eran muy buenos luchando y ya habian aturdido a 3 de ellos cuando una luz blanca surgioy aparecio una chica de mas o menos la misma edad de ellostoda vestida de negro tenia un top negro en el ombligo tenia un aro colgante tambien todo con brillantes negros, una jean negro y botas tenia el pelo negro y lacio que le llegaba hasta por debajo de la cola y tenia tambien unos ojos color violetas

en es montto que los merodeadores estaban distraidos unon de los mortifagos grito

-AVADA KEDABRA-grito apuntandole a sirius pero antes de que el pudiera reaccionar la chica esa que habia aparecido se puso delante de el y para sorpresa de todos cuando la maldicion llego a ella fue como si la absorviera y no le hizo nada, ella levanto la mano derecha y con un movimiento hizo que el mortifago saliera volando por los aires yse estrellara con un arbol al ver lo que su oponente podia hacer todos los mortifagos desaparecieron

SB:-¿Quién sos?¿como hiciste eso?¿y porque me salvaste la vida?

-yo soy…

----------

holas bueno esta va a ser la primera historia que publique aca les dejo el primer capi para que sepan de que va la cosa, por lo pronto no la voy a actualizar hasta que tenga un par de capis mas escritos , por ahora solo tengo 4 pero la publico tambien para que opinen y asi voy a saber si tengo que seguir o mejor dedicarme a otra cosa, tengo publicado tambien un par de songfics , we espero que tengan 1 minuto para dejarme un review suerte y gracias a los que leen

Sabrina Christensen de Black


End file.
